


Consort of Hel

by Blue_Hood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Dead People, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Goddesses, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), Politics, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Hela is the Goddess of Death, which makes her Queen of the Dead. Though she may hate it, the job has some perks
Relationships: Hela/Johann Schmidt, Hela/Red Skull
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Consort of Hel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The God of Chaos vs the Goddess of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900466) by [Orca478](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478). 



> I credited the only other work I could find with this pairing as being an inspiration but to be honest, I've wanted to do a royalty/afterlife AU for a while.

Johann Schmidt felt at peace once he completed his task of guiding the last seekers to the Soul Stone. Hela Odinsdottir was bored, she had thought there was nothing worse than her prison, she was wrong. At least when she was imprisoned, she had her escape plans. Here she had endless work, being Queen sounded better when she was a princess. She set up a system to deal with the millions of souls that cross over every day, which lightened her workload by a lot but also left her bored. A man was brought before her, a Midgardian who looked fucked up even as a soul. Souls were easy to sort because everything about their lives was known to the sorter but this one was complicated, he was nothing then he joined an evil regime and rose through the ranks then he went crazy and became more evil then he served as the Soul Stone's keeper, doing nothing and living off nothing, until he carried out his duties and watched Thanos push the daughter he claimed to love most off a cliff- well, fuck, that bastard was going to make even more work for her soon. Aside from a few bad decisions, some madness and foolishly trying to serve a higher purpose, the man's life was full of doing nothing. Still, he was in her realm which meant that he wasn't getting the good afterlife. She wasn't sure if he was supposed to redeem himself from his time as a Nazi/HYDRA officer or not but maybe he could end her boredom. "Leave us," everyone left the Red Skull alone with her. He looked at her and she ordered "Identify yourself."

"I am the Red Skull, Johann Schmidt." He viewed himself as the Red Skull and used his birth name more out of a deeply ingrained habit from childhood, that's what his introduction told him.

"You have done many bad things in your life, Skull. Welcome to Hell." She stood from her throne and walked down to him "Stand up." He stood, staring at her with disbelief and confusion. Right, serving a higher purpose was his big thing in life. "Don't worry. Nobody will hurt you here." His confusion grew, "You will be my consort. Come." She led him back up to her throne, Thanos would send half the universe to her soon and she didn't want to be interrupted once she started with Skull. "Stand behind the throne, right there." He flanked her, still confused. "The man you saw earn the Soul Stone, he plans to kill half the universe and if he succeeds, that will mean a lot of work for me to get through before you and I get started, my consort."

The souls of those who fell around Thanos' great victory- those who died a warrior's death weren't sent to Hela's domain- came as did those who came after the end, those killed by cars that suddenly lost their drivers and other such accidents. Somehow the Titan managed to screw up killing half the universe, typical. Once that was discovered, Hela led Skull to her room, where she removed her dress and teased "Don't tell me you're a virgin." Instead of blushing- could he even blush with that face- he smiled. Still, she saw all. "You are, how sweet." She decided, after breaking him in, that she was going to keep him if she had to corrupt his soul to prevent his ascension. It wouldn't be hard, being her lover might be all that was required. He took initiative so she wasn't doing all the work once he got the hang of things. Souls, she learned to her delight, didn't need time to recover the way bodies do.

After a week, which was probably much much longer in the land of the living, she got a collar from a blacksmith who had wasted his life. Sitting on her throne, which she let him sit in when she went away without him, he immediately stood when she returned, "Kneel for me, lover." He knelt in front of the throne and waited for her to sit down before looking up at her. She fastened the collar to his neck, slipping enchantments on it. "There, you can use that to appear however you like as long as it does not conflict with my desires." He changed his clothes first to test it out, she needed a reason for him to wear it that would not inspire rebellion so she made it a gift he would want. "Stand and assume your post." He flanked her throne, the enchantment making him look intimidating in black and red armor. Only the interesting cases made it to the queen, those her subordinate sorters were stumped by. She passed judgement over a dozen or less each day, her system worked that well. Skull knelt in front of her at the end of the day and gave her a look of adoration, he was an attentive lover which is why she rewarded him so. He hardly spoke, whether that was by choice or compulsion she did not know but when he did speak, his words held power.

After a year or so, possibly centuries in the land of the living, she formally made him her king, enabling him to take on his own consorts. He showed his appreciation in kind, clearing the room so he could make love to her right there in the throne room. She would always be his superior and he would always wear her collar but this was the right move, she was sure of it. At least, she would never be bored again. Skull chose a master seductress as a consort but not a titled one, keeping her confined to a single room and learning her trade before releasing her back to her designated afterlife and using her teachings. He had fallen for his queen. As king, when he sat on the throne, he could pass judgement. As a consort, when he sat on the throne, it was just a seat. Hela had found her own sort of peace, it just took her longer than most.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a one-shot collection, I might leave it as a one-shot, not sure right now. Let me know what you think


End file.
